Distributed sensor and control networks can be implemented based upon any number of different communication interface technologies. In many cases, a tradeoff exists between wiring complexity and interface electronics complexity, with many networking technology implementations requiring microprocessor level complexity at each device.
One technology for communicating with a plurality of remote devices, featuring low complexity in both wiring and device implementation requirements, relies on a switching system where the state of each device is dependent upon the state of an interconnected device, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,000; Australian Patent No. 643,231; Canadian Patent No. 2,065,373; and European Patent Application No. 0487581A, incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.